1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to position sensors and more particularly to fluidic position sensors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art position or object sensors sense the position of objects by discharging a jet of fluid towards an object which creates back pressure in the jet stream. Pressure transducers are used to measure this back pressure, at an outlet port in the position sensor, as a function of the distance the position sensor is from the object. This type of position sensor, however, has some major drawbacks in its operating capabilities. Because the sensor uses back pressure to sense the object, the output developed at the outlet port is highly nonlinear. The sensor also has a very limited operating range due to the proximity the sensor must attain in approaching an object before the backpressrue signal develops.